Young Tender Hearts Beat Fast Year 6
by 0raange
Summary: So.. Just a story I've started writing in my spare time about a girl, Louise, a student at Hogwarts in Draco's year, and their passionate love and all the obstacles.


Note: I don't own most of these characters, they belong to the awesome J.K. Rowling. But I'm sure everyone already knows this :)

I've had the general idea of this story in my head for a while and it starts in Draco and Louise's first year at Hogwarts, but I felt good about starting to write about the 6th year.. Rate nd review, I love feedback ! :D

Year 6

Ch. 1

They say you never forget your first love. So how can you ever really move on? When years after you last saw them you're getting married to another, is a

vision of them going to swim into your mind? That's not right, is it? Thoughts filled Louise's head as she lay in bed. It was already past midnight and she

couldn't seem to get sleepy enough to close her eyes for more than a few minutes. She resorted to stare at her ceiling in the dark. Not much to see there. Her

trunk was packed and ready to go, on the floor in the middle of her room. The moon produced a ray of gleaming light that shone right onto her desk through

the window, allowed the sight of her wand, an empty ink bottle and several chocolate wrappers. It was the last night of summer. At 11 o'clock this morning,

she'd already be on the Hogwarts Express. In just a couple of hours. She'd made plans to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione at Kings Cross Station before, as

they'd all be arriving together, having spent the last couple of weeks at the Burrow with Ron's family. Normally Louise would have been there too, but she had

gone on holiday around Europe with her own family. At first she wasn't so eager to go, but she had to admit, it had been fascinating. She had learned a lot

about foreign wizards and magic that was new to her. As every night before the first day of school, she had a certain special feeling in her stomach. A mix

between excitement and something else, what exactly, she couldn't figure out. She was sure it was nervousness or anxiety. Why would it be? This time

however, she knew exactly why she was feeling restless and confused. Going back to school also meant seeing Draco again. They hadn't talked in months. She

hadn't seen him all summer and they had gone all last school year without sharing more than three or four conversations. It was hard on her. It was hard

seeing him on the other side of the Great Hall, or across the classroom during Defense against the Dark Arts. Every time she saw him, she wanted to grab his

face, one hand on each side, take in his accentuated features, press her lips against his. At the end of every day, she wanted to be back in his arms. She

wanted him to stroke her hair, kiss her on the side of her neck. Hell, she couldn't get enough of him. She didn't know what to expect from her emotions, from

her heart, when she saw him. Something had to be done, she was hurting too much. She was sick of pretending like everything was fine. She hugged her

pillow and determinedly shut her eyes, as if she could shut out the world along with the light.

The next morning, after finally deciding on a cardigan to wear and finding her cloak, which turned out to be under her bed, Louise was finally ready. She fixed

her blonde locks in the oval mirror that hung dangerously on a thin nail on the wall by the back door as she waited for her father to finish his last drops of

coffee. "Come on now, we don't want to miss the train!" fussed her mother, taking a bowl of floo powder, "I'll go first, Louise, you follow, and your father will

come right after." "I know mom, we do this every year." said Louise, slightly rolling her eyes. Her mother still couldn't seem to get used to parting with her

only daughter at the end of every summer. She'd get noticeably nervous and sometimes even teary eyed when waving goodbye at platform 9 and 3/4.

Several minutes later, Louise was standing in the fireplace and with a final look at the living room and a cautious glance up the blackened chimney, and a

fistful of floo powder. She clearly said, "Kings Cross station!" and arrived in the fireplace in the back room of The Witch Of Kent, a small wizard pub, where the

lights were always dimmed and the air full of cigarette smoke. The atmosphere wasn't too friendly and Louise preferred to get to Kings Cross the muggle way,

avoiding the leering stares of old wizards with golden teeth and strange foreign witches. Her mother always commented, "This pub belongs in Knockturn

Alley..", but her father was on good terms with the barman. They were old friends, and her father had convinced them that this was the quickest and safest

way for them to get to the station. Once all three of them had casually gone through the barrier to platform 9 and 3/4, her sleepiness and anxious feeling in

her stomach, which had moved up to her throat in the mean time, making it hard to swallow, had disappeared. As if she would have let it get to her anyway;

Louise tended to keep her negative emotions bottled up inside, and put on a brave face, even when she was hurting like crazy inside. She thought of it as an

accomplishment, a feat, that she had been able to manage all the disappointments and pain that her life brought her. She had managed to keep her

passionate relationship with Draco secret, even from her closest friends. She had been able to convince them that she was fine, that there was nothing wrong

at all. The only person who was always able to get under her skin, was Draco himself. His cold, gray eyes could bore themselves into her, her mind, her soul,

her heart. Louise sighed and looked around the platform. She was on a platform full of young witches and wizards- Shy first years with their parents, groups of

friends sharing stories from their summer. She spotted Neville being lectured by his grandmother, most likely for losing or forgetting something at home. As

she walked further down the platform, she drowned in a crowd, full of laughter, jabbing wands and screeching owls. A smile formed on her face; It felt great to

be back. "Louise!" She whipped her head around and saw a beaming Hermione and Harry running towards her. She squealed and hugged them both, and

then motioned to her parents to come over and join them in finding the Weasleys. Ten minutes later, after a fair bit of tears and fuss (mostly from Mrs.

Weasley), they got on the train. It took a while to find an empty compartment, as many students had gotten on earlier to settle down and the corridors were

filled with teenagers greeting each other. Louise sank into her seat and leaned her head against the window. She surveilled the platform. She wasn't sure

what she was looking for. Then she saw him. Lucius Malfoy, Draco's controlling father. He was alone. He didn't see her and the next moment, he had turned

on his heel with the usual vacant expression on his face, his blonde hair covering his shoulders. He had finished what he came here to do- See Draco off. This

was what she had been looking for, she realized. Some kind of reassurance that Draco was really here. On the same train, possibly in the same wagon, closer

to her than he had been in months.


End file.
